Novio Inesperado
by ninoo-chan
Summary: Luego del sorpresivo y aterrador encuentro entre ellos en el centro comercial detenido por Urakara, él había quedado con un intenso sentimiento y su corazón a mil. Pasaban los días y recordaba nítidamente ese día, demasiado, sobre todo su rostro y sus suaves manos a pesar de su apariencia... Se confundío por lo que sentía Fanfic Boku no Hero Academia Shigaraki Deku 18
1. Prologo

Su cara, sus dedos en mi garganta, su mirada tan penetrante, me derretía...

Mi cara denotaba mucho miedo, pero yo sabía lo fuerte que latía mi corazón y que, era por algo más.

Cuando sentí esos dedos un hormigueo recorrio mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, creo que él lo noto, porque apretaba más y sonreía por mis expresiones; aunque luego llego Urakara y echó todo a perder, me sorprendí por mi desilusión al principio pero tras una semanas de no poder parar de imaginar la cara de Shigaraki tan cerca de mis labios, no me queda duda...

Siento algo extraño por él...

Aquiii el prologo de mi historia, podría decirse que es otra sintesis desde la vista del protagonista~

Buenas, soy Ninoo:3 hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de esta pareja tan dejada de lado (u-u) y me animé y por fin la publiqué, los caps seran caasi semanales pero seran bastante largos!!! Tal vez 3 paginas en word o más

Tambn tengo otros 2 fics de ellos "H E R O" y "Durmiendo con el enemigo", y tengo publicada "guia de como ser fujoshi/fudanshi" se trata de los terminos usados en el yaoi, la buena pronunciación y escritura de fudanshi y esas cosas, los mangas y animes yaois, cultura, historia del yaoi... De todo

Nos leemos bye~


	2. Capitulo 1

Esto comienza en el Capitulo 38 del anime y 68 del manga; "Encuentro" de Boku no Hero Academia.

(No es necesario verlo/leerlo)

Íbamos a ir a un campamento para entrenar gracias a U.A. pero todos sentían que necesitaban algunas cosas para ir, entonces nuestra compañera Hagakure-san nos propuso ir este fin de semana al centro comercial en grupo. Y cuando el día llego, todos se separaron al ver tanta variedad y estupendas cosas, quede solo con Urakara, conversamos sobre lo que deberíamos comprar, en algún momento la note un poco nerviosa y de la nada Urakara se alejaba corriendo torpemente y gritando "¡¡Insecticidaa!!" ¿¡Acaso soy un bicho!? bueno, al final quede absolutamente solo... a pesar de que vinimos todos juntos... pienso que debería ir a ver esas tiendas que tienen accesorios para quirks de incremento de fuerza o algo así (no puedo ir buscando algo para el quirk "one for all")

-¡Wuaaa! ¿Acaso no eres el chico de Yuuei? ¡Geniaal! ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?-

-¿¡Eh!?- ¿Un fan? waaa, Yuuei es increíble, realmente hay gente que me observa...

-¡¡Eres el chico que fue totalmente hundido en el festival deportivo!! ¡ja!-

-Aaagh... si soy y-yo- Mi supuesto fan me abrazo con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello y por alguna razón, comencé a sentirme muy nervioso, tan cerca... realmente me recuerda en el festival y se ve feliz cerca mio, un fan...

-Espera... ¿No eres tambien el que enfrentó a Stain en el incidente de Hoosu? Maldiciooon ¡Pero que geniaal!-

¿Conoce tanto sobre mi? Waaa.. si que es un fan mio -Co-conoces mucho s-señor-

-¡Jaja! ¡Lo sé! No puedo creerlo, el encontrarte de nuevo en un lugar como este...-

¿¿¡¡!!?? ¿Que dijo? -Qu..- No lo había notado, pero esa molestia que sentía con este fan, era por una precencia maligna.

-Creo que esto es...- Podía ver el inferior de su rostro, una sonrisa se formaba, aterrador, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Suerte o destino ¿no?- Poco a poco cada uno de sus dedos de arrastraban a mi garganta, no movía ningún musculo, no podía, no se el porqué pero mi estomago dolía de alguna manera y mi corazón se oprimía ¿Tendré miedo?

-A-aah..- Me estrangula, me siento extraño. Veo a la gente, nadie mira, nadie se ha dado cuenta; en este momento somos solo nosotros dos.

-Supongo que..- Soltaba y apretaba su agarre al zon de mis latidos, creo que los escuchaba o sentía, ¿Por qué le tengo tanto "miedo" a esta persona?

-La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la invasión de Yuuei- Mi rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, podía ver una sonrisa traviesa mientras me estrangulaba.

-¿Vamos a tomarnos un té?- Su sonrisa creció exageradamente, y acercándose a mi, pude ver su rostro completamente con una expresión demencial en ella.-¿Quieres? Midoriya I-ZU-KU- Es... ¡¡Shigaraki Tomura!!

-Actua normal, solo somos "viejos amigos"- No puedo respirar ¿Donde me llevará? comenzamos a caminar...

-No pienses en hacer un escandalo ¿De acuerdo?- Comienza a soltar un poco, doy bocanadas de aire - Controla tu respiración, tsk-

-A-aaah... Uuuh...- Comienzo a controlar mi respiración y parece que esta contento con mi obediencia.

-Solo quiero hablar, nada más... ¿Y sabes que te pasará si te rehusas o haces el mínimo intento de pedir ayuda?- Su rostro se acerco más al mío, sus labios estan muy cerca de los mios... Aaah, siento un poco de calor en mi rostro.

-Es muy simple, en el momento en que mis cinco dedos toquen tu cuello...- murmuraba Shigaraki mientras comenzaba a jugar, quitaba un dedo y colocaba otro, intercambiando cual no me tocaba, aumentado la velocidad, temiendo que la velocidad aumentará tanto que se equivocará y todos sus dedos me tocarían por un milisegundo y me derretirían, no... Destruyendome.

Mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo estaba completamente ardiendo, sobretodo mi rostro, mis partes comenzaron a palpitar pero no tanto como mi pecho... ¿Efecto del miedo?

-Comenzarás a desmoronarte, desde la piel de tu cuello hasta tus pies... Y en menos de unos segundos no serás más que polvo, me retractó, ni siquiera quedará algo de ti en mis manos.-

\- S-si lo haces, entonces un héroe...- no podía dejar de temblar, pero debía mantenerme fuerte frente a él - Un he-héroe de la multitud vendrá a capturarte-

\- ¡Por supuesto! Pero mira- Shigaraki señalaba a la gente con una gran sonrisa en toda su cara - Incluso si cualquiera de ellos pudiera atacarme con sus quirks, ¿Por qué crees que estan reunidos, riendo en este lugar? Las leyes, las reglas, todas estan basadas en la moral de esta gente, así que ellos piensan "oh, es imposible que pase eso en este lugar", entonces, antes de que se den cuenta, yo podría matar 20 personas; niños, mujeres embarazadas, familias ¡Ja! Quizas unas 30 antes de que me capturen-

Shigaraki era un desquiciado, ¡Como héroe debo detenerlo y salvar a estar personas! Pero esto es peligroso, muy peligroso.. Necesito calmar mis emociones e ingeniar un plan; mis pies estan libres asi que puedo atacarlo, aunque tal vez solo me aprete la garganta y muera al instante... Una trampa puede funcionar, puedo contestar sus preguntas, esperar a que afloje su agarre y atacarlo de sorpresa, al ser repentino no reaccionará de inmediato para usar su quirk.. Pero que tal si cua-

-Oye, que estas murmurando maldito...- Shigaraki comenzó a ahorcarme, no me había dado cuenta que pensaba en voz alta, el dolor que me proporcionaba era soportable, pero de alguna forma sentía que su mirada era sugestiva y, que poco a poco sus manos no me dolían como pensaba.

\- D-de q-queh quieres ha-hablar...- dejo de ahorcarme pero aun sentía firme sus manos.

-¡Jajaja! Ese es el espiritu, estas siendo un muy buen niño~ tomemos asiento- Cerca había una palmera con asientos a su alrededor, el soltó su agarre y acariciaba mi garganta

-Odio casi toda la mierda, pero lo que más odio es al asesino de héroes-

¿Eeeh? -¿Pero el no esta de tu lado...?-

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con que se uniera, pero la puta sociedad lo ve como uno de nosotros y es un gran problema, todos estan pendientes de él... Pero la invasión de Yuuei y los noumus liberados en Hoosu fueron de inmediato olvidados, ¿Por que nadie me mira a mí?...-

Ah, se ve tan triste, su expresión es casi como si fuera a llorar ¿Tal vez no es tan malo después de todo? Debe tener muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hace, aunque sean las equivocadas.

-Oye, concentrate, cuantas veces te has quedado mirando a la nada... Que molestia-

Otra vez me quede en las nubes, concentrate en lo que dice, el plan, el plan. -Lo siento-

-...Midoriya, el solo destruye la mierda que no le gusta, tal como yo, pero entonces ¿Que nos hace diferentes?

-¿La diferencia...? No conozco a ninguno de los dos, solo sus actos; aunque recuerdo haber visto el video del Asesino de héroes y, bueno, yo no te entiendo ni te acepto Shigaraki, pero al Asesino al menos lo entiendo- decía firme mientras Shigaraki se acerco a mi con una mirada muy penetrante, no logra romper mi firmeza, ya no tengo tanto miedo.

-El asesino de héroes y yo admiramos a All Might, y en nuestra pelea el no me destruyo, no quería, ni se rindió facilmente... Como tú- decía espectante de la reacción de Shigaraki, nada - Estaba mal encaminado pero tenía un ideal-

-Jeeh...- Shigaraki sonreia de sobremanera, curvando sus labios hasta romperse y arrugo toda su cara, era espantoso ¿Siquiera esa expresión existía? Todo mi coraje y valentía se derrumbo, el miedo que logre controlar había vuelto y temía, realmente temía por mi vida, aunque él seguía solo acariciando mi cuello.

-Aah, ya todo esta claro, comprendo... Porque el asesino de heroes me enoja tanto y porque tu me irritas de cierta manera... Todo se trata... de All Might-

-¿Eeh?...-

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, al final todo se resume a él. Aaah... ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? La razón de que esta gente se pasa riendo todos los dias con sus sonrisas de mierda es también por All Might-

-¡Uggrk!- Shigaraki apretaba fuertemente mi cuello, me ahorcaba; por un momento lo vi nostálgico y con una expresión de dolor pero ahora estaba eufórico.

-¡Es por él! ¡Por el siempre sonrien como si nunca podría existir alguien que no salvo!- gritaba mientras me ahorcaba con más fuerza, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar.

-Aahhh... ¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudieramos charlar! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Gracias Midoriya! Siempre estuve en lo correcto...-

Se acercó a mi y lamía detras de mi oreja, aún me ahorcaba y trataba de liberarme inutilmente, él se acerco y lamía directamente mi oido, susurró -No te resistas ahora... ¿¡NO QUERRAS VER A ESTA TODA GENTE MORIR O SI!?- Ya era demasiado, me asfixiaba, moriré.

-¡Uughrk a-augk!- trataba de articular algo pero ni siquiera una palabra entendible salía de mi boca. De pronto, soltó un poco su agarre y comenzó de nuevo a lamer mi oido, aunque seguía ahorcandome sentía sus dedos "acariciandome".

-Que ironico, asesino de héroes...- su sonrisa era demencial y mientras decía eso por un momento apreto bastante mi garganta.

-¡Uughk!-

Necesitaba pedir ayuda, confió en que algún heroe actuará rapidamente. Mis manos volvían a intentar safarme de su agarre, y el volvía a lamer mis oidos, acariciarme... Solto una de sus manos y la bajo a mis muslos moviendolas provocativamente hacía mi "zona" y devolviendose sin haber llegado al final, la otra mano me ahorcaba con firmeza y al zon de mis pálpitos.

-¿Deku?...El no es... Amigo tuyo ¿O si?-

¡Urakara! por Dios, al verla reaccione y la mire aterrado, ¡Vete!

-Dejalo...¿Ir?- Su expresión era identica a la mia, miedo, nervios.

Rapidamente cambio la mano con que me ahorcaba, y la otra la metió en su poleron -¡N-no es nada! ¡Asi que no te acerques!-

-¡Ooh! ¡Asi que tenía conpañia! Mi culpa, mi culpa.. Jajaja- Alegremente colocaba sus manos a la vista con una gran sonrisa.

-Haaaaa... Uhh- Tras soltarme recuperaba todo el aire que me había quitado, estaba muy agitado y Urakara rapidamente se acercó a mi.

-Muy bien nos vemos, y sabes bien que pasará si se te ocurre seguirme-

\- E-espera Shigaraki... ughk- decía mirandolo desafiante -¿Cual es la meta final de All for One?-

-No lo sé, como sea... Preocupate por cuidarte, pues la próxima vez que nos veamos, será porque decidí matarte-

-¿¡Alo!? ¡Por favor llamen a un héroe! ¡Hay un villano en el centro comercial!- mientras seguía a Shigaraki con la mirada, Urakara se colocaba más y más histérica, yo comenzaba a pensar en porque no había reaccionado hasta que la vi, ¿Por qué me tocaba de esa manera?

...¿Queria que me tranquilizara? ¿El quería... hacerme sentir bien para olvidar mi miedo? Pero solo jugaba conmigo, me tocaba muy superficialmente y no logró tocar.. Esa... Parte.

-Tsk-

-¿¡D-deku!? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele la garganta? ¿Hizo algo más?-

"Hizo algo más" - E-eh no, solo estoy pensado- ¿Que fue ese chasquido? ¿Por que reaccione a su ultima frase?

Si Urakara no hubiera llegado tal vez el podría haberme tocado... "Si no hubiera llegado"... "Hizo algo más"... No lo hizo, por tu culpa.

...¿Eh?


	3. Capitulo 2

La policia y algunos heroes se habían reunido en la escena, Izuku y Ochako eran interrogados mientras los transeúntes miraban curiosos; el centro comercial fue temporalmente cerrado y sus amigos corrieron para ver su estado, pero los policias lo impidieron y llevaron a Izuku a la estación para un interrogatorio más detallado.

El evento fue llamado "Incidente del Héroe", se creó una fuerza especial en respuesta a los actos a los villanos y se amplió el archivo "Shigaraki Tomura" gracias a los datos de Midoriya.

"...Asi que me estas diciendo que tuviste una conversación ilesa con un villano... ¿No?"

"B-bueno, tecnicamente ya que estaba siendo ahorcado mientras lo hacia y más que una conversación era un monólogo"

"Oh, cierto perdón por eso... Bien, para verificar lo que haz dicho hare un resumen; fuiste interceptado por Shigaraki Tomura cuando tu grupo se separó, él comenzo a hablar sobre lo bueno que es ser un villano y su odio por All Might, él preguntaba retóricamente sobre la moral de la sociedad, luego tuvo un ataque de locura y fue descubierto por tu compañera, Urakara Ochako"

"S-si...t-todo es verdad, paso e-exactamente eso..."

"No te pongas nervioso, no te pasará nada por decirlo, los héroes y la policia te protegerán"

"T-tiene razón"

"Acompañame, hemos llamado a tus contactos" comenzamos a salir de la sala y la estación.

"¿Mi madre?"

"Si y tam- Oh, justo a tiempo"

"¡Midoriya mi chico, Tsukuchi-kun!"

"¿¡All Might!? ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Tenía una situación personal que atender y pase por ti, que bueno que estas bien" el se acercó y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

El agente de policia y All Might, conversaron un rato hasta que mi madre apareció, estaba demasiado preocupada pero tras varias palabras mias sobre el buen trabajo de policia y los heroes se tranquilizó un poco.

Gracias a este incidente nuestro viaje fue cambiado a una dirección secreta, pasaron los días y ya habian llegado las vacaciones de verano; nuestro destino fue un campamento entre las montañas y el bosque dirigidas por las pro-heroinas Pussy Cats.

"Midoriya vamos a comer"

"Oh, esta bien Todoroki"

Después de un gran entrenamiento y las molestias del sobrino de las pussy cat, Kouta, estaba realmente agotado el primer día. Había sido bastante golpeado y en mi mente no pude negar comparar ese dolor con el

que me dio Shigaraki, solo había dolor, nada más... Pero cuando Shigaraki me ahorcaba, provocaba varios sentimientos y calores; al principio pense que era el miedo, pero mis reacciones eran totalmente diferentes a lo que se esperaba. ¿Atracción? Shigaraki solo pensaba en mi como un juguete, una mera entretención para confundirme.

"Midoriya... ¡Midoriya!"

"¿¡E-eeh!?" Mineta estaba al lado mio con una sonrisa extraña

"Estabas en las nubes, y sonrojado... ¿Pensabas en la deliciosa Pussy Cat rubia o en la candente pelinegra?"

"¡Mi-mineta! Claro que no pensaba en ellas, son heroínas profesionales y nuestras entrenadoras"

"¿Entonces en quién? Ooh.. Una compañera, no será...?"

"... Mineta" lo miré con un poco de desesperación, creo que con sus 'gustos' podría saber que pensaba Shigaraki, y según su personalidad que cuente esto claramente será una joya para el o algo asi y puedo confiar en que guardará el secreto.

"En realidad... P-pensaba en una chica con la que me encontré el otro día"

"Ojojjojojojojo~ ¿18?"

"T-tal vez..."

"Expresame tu opinión, la situación detalladamente,

sobretodo las sugerentes y tu problema para que Mineta-sama te ayude como el sabio que soy"

Okey, esto será largo e incomodo "Ella es un p-poco... ¿mala? No nos llevamos muy bien y al encontrarnos el m-me ahorco un poco pero ella me lamía los oidos y acariciab-"

"¡¡Necesito más detalles si quieres mi ayuda!!"

"Ah, ehh.. Ehh... Ella c-cuando me lamía el oido sonreía mucho y me ahorcaba al z-zon de mis latidos, y-yo me sentía a-acalo-lorado... Comenzó a tocar mis muslos y me insultaba, y-yo creó que jugaba conmigo ya que digamos que me odia y por sus acciones estaba un poco asustado, ella solo quería conversar y también tal vez... Tal vez solo lo hacia para tranquilizarme p-pero solo me inquieto más"

"Que pasó luego"

"Nada, nos interrumpieron eeh unos amigos de ella y se fue"

"Cual es tu problema, pequeño Midoriya"

¿Pequeño Midoriya? Mineta.. Realmente estas disfruntando esto, ughh "No se si ella estaba jugando conmigo o realmente estaba preocupada de que estuviera mejor, aunque sus metodos no resultaron... Y también que siento yo, sus acciones me dieron miedo pero creo que eso no es"

"Creo que esa chica adora el sadomasoquismo, ella jugaba y te tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo, posiblemente le gustas y quiere que poseas su cuerpo, quiso lanzarse sobre ti pero tu 'miedo' cambio su modo a dulce mama sugestiva; tu reacción puede ser de miedo por lo inesperado aunque después también cambio a excitación, creo que debes encontrarte con ella y seguir, además de contarme todos los progresos para ayudarte más... ¿Midoriya?"

¿Excitación? ¿Entonces también me gusta el sadomasoquismo? Pero yo nunca tuve ese tipo de fetiches ¿Fue por sus 'acciones inesperadas'? Es verdad que... Si me gustó mucho sus toques, debo admitirlo ¡Queria que siguiera! ¿Eso quiere decir que el me gusta? No, tal vez atracción es la palabra y... Lujuria. Debería encontrarme de nuevo pero es imposible, es un villano y yo un he-

"Waaa, ¡Estas realmente rojo Midoriya! ¿No Kirishima?"

"¡Eres un tomate! ¿Que perversión te esta contando Mineta?"

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

"Gracias Mineta..."

"¿Eeh? ¡Donde vas cuentanos que te dijo!"

"Jeje... Tendré sabrosa información muy pronto.."

"Shi-shigaraki... Aaah..." mis manos subian y bajaban de mi humedo pene, había salido mucho liquido y estaba muy excitado; después de la charla con Mineta mi mente procesaba una y otra vez las sensaciones que me dio y mis reacciones, hasta que termine en esta situación en el baño ya que dormíamos todos juntos

"Eres un muy buen niño~"

"Lo soy Shigaraki.. Aaaah...haa"

"...Y porque me irritas tanto.."

"Per-perdon, Shigaraki Shigaraki no volveré a irritarte, ¡Shigarakii~!"

"No te resistas ahora.."

"N-no lo haré, estamos solos, sigue Shigaraki, ahorcame ahorcame.."

Comencé a masturbarme más rapido con una mano mientras me ahorcaba con la otra, sobretodo si imaginaba que eran las manos de Shigaraki, en serio aun no puedo creer lo que hago, estar tan excitado por un villano... El realmente me corrompió solo con sus inesperadas acciones, y me encantaba, nunca había tenido esas sensaciones en mi vida, ni siquiera había tenido alguien que me gustará y ni siquiera que hiciera eso ¡Era algo tan prohibido!

"Matame Shigaraki, ahorcame, t-toca mi miembro, p-por favor, U-urakara no viene, sigue sigue... Aah... Ahh"

Mi pene se derretía, se sentía demasiado bien ahorcarme, se sentía demasiado bien pensar en Shigaraki, quería sentir más cosas y comencé a tirar de mi cabello, aprete más fuerte mi pene y la fricción me dolía, me encantaba, ¡Si solo Shigaraki fuera el que me hiciera esto!

"Aaah... Shigaraki Shigaraki Shigaraki, Aaah.. Aghh Apre-tame... V-voy a Aaah~"

La mejor masturbación de mi vida, y lo ultimo que imagine, ha sobrepasado todos los limites.

Shigaraki estaba... Apunto de violarme

Hola holaaa~ perdón por la tardanza, segundo capitulo a esta misma hora mañana

En el próximo más Izuku corrompido por las nuevas experiencias, y la aparición del creador de todo 7u7


	4. Capitulo 3

El calor de mi cuerpo era increíble, su lengua jugueteaba tanto con la mía que estaba totalmente excitado. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en algún punto de mi rostro, siempre, sin conectar nunca su mirada con la mía, ni siquiera en mis labios o mis facciones; posiblemente miraba un punto fijo sin mirar bien detrás de él... sin mirarme.

Una parte de mi pensaba que tal vez había caído ante este villano, pues muy a mi pesar de que esto solo es "lujuría" sigo creyendo que hay algo más poderoso que me impulsa más que mi meta de convertirme en un gran héroe, a dejarme llevar por sus besos... algo como el amor. Y es que si analizo todo desde ese día, no hay otra cosa más que atracción entre nosotros. Una atracción podrida, demente, que a nadie se le ocurriría prender. Pero el lo hizo, y yo lo seguí sin regaños.

"Unete..." Shigaraki paró su beso para hablarme, veía un sonrojo y gran excitación en su rostro.

"¿Eeh...? ¿A q-que te refieres?"

"Unete a la liga" tras decir eso colocó sus dos manos en mi cuello, di un respingo por la sorpresa, "Si te unes, yo... Podría hacerte esto todos los días, y no me molestaría ¿Dejar un héroe en tan baja sumisión hacia mi? ¿¡Y que sea uno de los putos alumnos de All Might!? ¡¡Con mucho gusto!!". Sus manos comenzaron a apretar, gemía por tal acto y él comenzó a tener un ataque de euforia en el cual gritaba más mientras más fuerte me apretaba.

"N-n-no...n-n..ugh" Traté de contestar, aunque esté en este tipo de situación no voy aceder a mis sueños.

Soltó el agarre; acerco su rostro lentamente al mio, su nariz se tocaba con la mía y por fin, nos mirabamos. Podía ver sus profundos ojos, su iris de un color tan hipnótico, y posiblemente el también observaba detalladamente los mios. Su rostro se hacía más grande y por inercia cerre mis ojos, sentí el contacto de nuestros labios y como Shigaraki abría su boca haciendo que la mía lo siguiera, se tocaron nuestran lenguas y él empezo a enredarla en la mia, prosiguiendo sus movimientos los dos las girabamos rapidamente dentro de la unión de nuestras bocas, de pronto se alejo un poco y ahora jugueteaban fuera, lamiendose entre ellas, girandose, mordiendose sin parar mientras mis fuerzas se las llevaba.

Sus besos seguían apresurados y excitados, sus besos son realmente buenos. Su besos bajaron a mi cuello, lamía y dejaba marcas bastante notables, ahora besaba mis pezones luego de subir mi polera y los succionaba, liberaba bastantes gemidos pero mis manos eran de ayuda para acallarlos.

Llego a esa parte, me miro un segundo, pude ver su sonrisa y como poco a poco bajaba todas mis ropas hasta que se mostró erguido mi miembro frente a su rostro. Sentía el calor tan latente en mi rostro que coloque mis brazos temblorosos para tapar, pero él me detuvo antes y se colocó de nuevo a mi altura para besar mis mejillas, suavemente mientras incrementaba mi vergüenza. Su mano parecía moverse sobre mi miembro, hasta que supe que hacía, pues sentí como los dos se pegaban y con su mano nos masturbaba a ambos, muy lentamente logrando que mi vergüenza se apaciguara y por el rabillo del ojo viera ese gran pene que se restregaba con el mio, debo decir que era probablemente un poco más del doble de grande que el mio y que me encendió unas terribles ganas de tener sexo.

"Unete a l-la liga, se ve muy bien que disfrutarías d-despertar cada mañana de esta manera.." Shigaraki decía a mi oido en medio de sus graves gemidos, no pude evitar mirarlo y bajar mis manos para que nos masturbemos el uno al otro.

"N-no puedo Shiga..aah-raki, p-pero puedo qued-darme más tiempoo~"

"Eso e-es sufciente, ufhh, te aseguro que no te iras, i-zu-ku"

Ya no podía más lo empuje a mi boca con mi brazo libre y nos besamos con intensidad, yo aumente mi vaivén en su pene, y el hizo lo mismo con el mio tan lubricado.

"Shi..mm..amm...m-me c..orro..mmm" nuestras lenguas salieron y se enredaban con torpeza, embabando nuestras bocas.

"P-precoz" fue lo unico que dijo y sin piedad introdujo un dedo en mi entrada.

"Aaaaaah-agh haa, ¡Uuh! ¡Shigaraki, muevelo!" me había corrido tan fácilmente y mi cordura se había perdido por completo, el dedo de Shigaraki era largo y llegaba fácilmente a mi prostata, mi pene liberaba tanta lubricación que se había deslizado a mi ano y milagrosamente no sentía ningún dolor, por ahora.

Sentía a Shigaraki pronto de venirse, su miembro comenzó a latir y lanzó su semilla por mi abdomen y gran parte de mi rostro, algo normal para un pene tan erguido como el de él, que sin nada de pudor lamí como si fuera el rastro de una deliciosa paleta. Sacó su dedo de mi entrada y me mostró su gran sonrisa, pero esta vez era una real sonrisa, de oreja a oreja con un leve sonrojo debajo de sus ojos.

Esa bella sonrisa representaba para mi, la sonrisa que uno le brinda a alguien cuando esta alegre de tenerlo y hacerlo sentir de esta manera.

Ha pasado tiempo esta semana me he repuesto y sacaré otro capitulo pronto pronto ( de verdad, ya lo estoy escribiendo )

En los ultimos capítulos del manga, salió esta hermosura, ahora esta ship tiene más seguidores~

Y como l@s quiero l@s dejo muert@s de diabetes :-)


	5. Capitulo 4

Han pasado dos dias desde nuestro excitante encuentro en su cama (si, luego descubri que era su cuarto); en ese momento luego de 'aflojarnos' el se fui sin decirme ni una palabra, estuve unos minutos solo hasta que llego un hombre con un supuesto cuerpo de neblina oscura, al cual reconocí como Kurogiri según los expedientes de villanos, él me pidió que lo siguiera y me dejo al frente de el cual sería mi cuarto, entre y estaba realmente limpio, era bastante decente dejando de lado las grandes grietas en la pared y el suelo opaco lleno de manchas inquitables, tenia solo una cama y un mueble con tres cajones con un espejo de torso y una caja de cartón sobre el. Me acerque a la caja, encontre algunas ropas y cambios de sabanas. Mirando hacía la puerta descubrí otra puerta en la pared izquierda, entré y era un baño, con la tina llena de agua y burbujas, la cual aproveche con gusto... Y pues, Kurogiri-san me indicaba donde comer y los lugares donde pasar el tiempo como la sala de estar o el gimnasio improvisado, me topaba con Dabi y una vez con Toga, nadie más.

"Midoriya-kun, creo que realmente estarías mejor de nuestro lado, debes entender que nuestros distintos metodos tienen una justa meta"

"Aún no se bien sus metas Kurogiri-san, pero yo quiero lograr salvar a la gente como héroe"

"...Comprendo, nuestra meta es eliminar titulos como 'héroes' o 'villanos' ya que a pesar de que la gente tiene estos titulos 'bien puestos' existen héroes que solo buscan fama o dinero, o hacer negocios oscuros aprovechándose de su buena reputación, como también villanos que no tuvieron otra elección más que robar para comer y sobrevivir, personas que cayeron en la desesperación por que el 'héroe' nunca llegó."

"Ohh..." Me sorprendí por las palabras de este hombre con traje, su habla era muy tranquila y sabía tocar mi corazón, el tuvo razón en todo lo que dijo así que con gran dubitativa le contesté que lo pensaría para terminar la conversación.

A continuación, yo... Di vueltas por esta casa, tome una naranja de la cesta de la cocina (realmente era la unica fruta), visite el gimnasio que tenía un saco de boxeo, 2 corredoras y varias pesas con distintos kilos. Volví a la sala de estar y vi a Himiko Toga colocando un televisor de pantalla plana en una mesa baja.

"¡Izukyuuuun!" al nomento en que me vio se abalanzo sobre mi y me apretó en un gran abrazo.

"h-hola Himiko" trataba de zafarme pero tenía un poco de miedo por lo que había pasado en el campamento.

"Mira mira Izu Izu~" me soltó para mostrar como una atracción el televisor "¡Es un smart tv! Podremos ver muchas películas y tiene mejor calidad ¡Es HD!"

"Me alegro Himiko, debe haber costado una fortuna con tantas pulgadas que tiene"

"No costo tanto, el joven de la tienda no se resistió y me presto su auto, pero en fin ¿Has visto a nuestro huesped?"

"¿H-huesped?" aún un poco transtornado por la peculiar forma de comprar de Himiko no supe procesar bien lo que dijo y antes de que ella contestará nos interrumpió Dabi.

"¿Aun vives? Debes servir bastante en ese aspecto"

"Q-q-que...!?"

"Izu ¡Tienes un buen color!"

Ante el comentario tape mi rostro con mis dos manos, mientras estos dos seguían burlándose de mi.

"Eres muy gracioso Izu... Por cierto, ¿Has visto a tu compañero? ¡Es realmente un terco!"

"¿Eeh? A quién te refieres...?"

"No le hagas caso a esta loca, ya esta delirando"

"... Tiene razón ¡No es nada Izu!"

"Ummm, esta bien per-"

"Midoriya, ven aquí"

Esa voz, me volteé y pude ver a Shigaraki con sus manos en los bolsillos y una de sus manos 'articiales' tapando su rostro. Sin dudar fui a su lado, sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo..

"Odio que hablen innecesariamente, y preparense"

No comprendí muy bien a lo que se refería, pero el comenzó a caminar y no tuve tiempo para pensar más, llegamos a su habitación y al abrir descubrí un portal de Kurogiri.

"Chico, no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez" decía Kurogiri apoyado en la pared.

Shigaraki me abrazo, en tal posición transpasamos el portal, aún sorprendido vi que estabamos en una habitación con tema de abandono, la cama era de esas que tenían cortinas delgadas y un techo, eran negras y tenían telarañas falsas, los muebles fueron envejecidos y a la alfombra le faltaban partes; todo era bastante sombrio con todos burdeos.

Me di cuenta que en la mesita había un folleto, Shigaraki se separo de mi y aproveche para tomarlo, vi disfraces y juguetes eroticos para pedir a la habitación y mientras mi temperatura se elevaba en la parte posterior leía los tragos disponibles.

"E-esto es..."

Con sus manos, me empujo arrastrando mis pies y cayendo en la suave cama. "Eres bastante lento" dijo colocandome de cara a las sabanas y levantando mi trasero.

Escuchaba el sonido de algo estirandose como guantes pero un poco más grave, sentí como todos sus dedos bajaban mi pantalón. Aterrado miré hacía atras, tenía puestos unos guantes que parecían de cuero sin la parte del pulgar y la base de esa parte.

"Pon tu rostro contra la cama y cierra los ojos" obedeciéndole comencé a sentir una caricias en mi trasero.

"Disfruta y olvida, Midoriya"

Bajando mi boxer, una gran palmada hizo latir mi glúteo derecho y no resistí liberar un pequeño gemido. Sus palmadas sonaban en toda la habitación, evidenciando la fuerza que usaba en todo mi trasero, mis gemidos salían una y otra vez.

"Aah, Awh, ah- ¡Aagh!"

"Esa fue realmente fuerte... ¿Te gusta?"

"S-si, más ..."

"Preparate"

"Esta bie-Aah, ¡Aah! Uuhn, aahh, Shi-aah, garaa-kigh!..."

"Tengo que mantenerte aquí"

"E-eh...?"

Shigaraki bajo todo hasta mis rodillas, sentí un dedo acariciando mi entrada; sus dedos estaban tan humedos que mi pene reaccionó aún más, mi cuerpo se calentó e involuntariamente mi entrada palpitó urgida.

"Desesperado y pervertido, ¡Que gran héroe! AaHAHAHA"

"¡¡U-aaaah!!~" su dedo medio entró profundamente de una, era tan largo y grueso... Me encantaba, mis sentidos y moral se destruían en cada movimiento que hacía dentro de mí. No pensé que estas sensaciones serían tan placenteras, mi mente estaba explotando de placer y ya quería el miembro de Shigaraki estocandome con mucha fuerza.

Estire mi mano hacía atras tratando de agarrar su muñeca, con toda mi espalda arqueada rocé su piel lo que detuvo su movimiento en mi ano, y por fin sujentadolo susurré "... Estoy listo"


	6. Capitulo 5

"¿Entonces ya estas preparado?" dijo Shigaraki con una expresión de deseo

"Si... Ven" Izuku coloco su espalda en la cama y estiro sus brazos para que Shigaraki lo abrazara.

Shigaraki con un poco de duda cuidadosamente abrazó al pequeño y metió sus piernas entremedio de las suyas, al instante su pene rozó la entrada de Izuku y los dos se estremecieron.

"Y-ya no aguanto..." decía el peliverde agitado

Con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, enterró su ser en el otro "¡A-aah!" Estaba extasiado, se sentía tan apretado y caliente, palpitaba una y otra vez tan fuertemente que éste también comenzó a palpitar. Los dos se llenaban y perdían en el éxtasis, el vaivén no paraba ni los gemidos tan eróticos de los dos tampoco.

"Mmm, ahhh~ e-esto se siente ta...n bien, Shiga..ahh!" el peliverde mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo cada roce del pene que tanto había deseado dentro suyo, dolía, si, pero eso le encantaba.

"Si q-que eres una pu...ta eh? H-ha.." Shigaraki no podía creer lo increíble que era el sexo con Izuku, en realidad, esta era su primera vez pues nunca le intereso algo tan banal e inutil para sus planes. Su cadera se contraía casi involuntariamente, el sudor caía de su cuerpo y sentía calores sumamente ardientes cada vez que su pene recorría ese maravilloso hueco.

"M..maas..." el sumiso imploraba, su otro lado salía a a luz con tanta excitación...

"¿M-más que?"

"¡M-mas fuerte! ¡Mucho más!"

Concediendo sus deseos, Shigaraki se sujeto de los hombros del lascivo y alzándose un poco comenzó a penetrarlo con fiereza haciendo que el choque de piel inundara la habitación.

"Aaah~ mm-Aaa!"

El líquido preseminal de Izuku salía sin detenerse, haciendo que su abdomen quedara conpletamente pegajoso y un poco se deslizará hacia su entrada. Ahora la habitación no solo estaba llena de sonidos huecos, tambien de mojados pues tanto el pene de Shigaraki como el ano de Izuku estaban sumamente lubricados y eso los encendía mucho más.

"Haah..E-esto es como una p-porno... Izuku" sus ojos se deleitaban con la vista de un héroe hecho un desastre y con una expresión tan ninfómana, Izuku había abierto los ojos pero estos miraban a arriba, logrando unos ojos blancos junto a su lengua afuera demostrando que ya no estaba en su sano juicio.

"M-aaahs, haa haa Shigaah~" Shigaraki con su calentura a mil, lo despedazo en la cama, le daba unas estocadas profundas y fuertes, dejandolo con un palpitante dolor en la zona pelvica, de pronto estas se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

"Tan b-bueno...!"

"S..sii ¡Aaah! Shigaraki yo..y-yaah~"

"Haa, Espera..." éste se abalanzó sobre el peliverde y mordió su hombro, con suma fiereza lo penetro rapidamente para acabar dentro de él "A-haah, g-ahh"

"Mmmm.. A-ahhh" Izuku se sentía en las nubes, se habían corrido juntos y su entrada palpitaba notablemente, miro a los ojos de Shigaraki quien desencajo los dientes de su hombro y vio pequeños hilos se sangre. Sus ojos se encontraron y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban más, hasta que Shigaraki lo jaló y lo coloco de lado para que quedará atrás de él.

"Q-que..?"

"Es hora de dormir"

Tras esas palabras se estiro para alcanzar el interruptor y apagar las luces, todo había terminado, pero Shigaraki enlazó su mano con la de Izuku y no la dejó ir en toda la noche. Ésto dejo al pequeño con una sensación de vacio, pero a la vez se sentía bien que sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas.

Había amanecido, Izuku tenía un molesto dolor en su brazo derecho, y al abrir lo ojos descubrió que Shigaraki tenía su mano, esto lo asusto y sorprendió a la vez, ya que no se le ocurre como pudo dormir tan bien sin fijarse si sus dedos podrían tocarlo en alguna ocasión; al final recordó que tenía esos guantes, y al mirarlos bien se veían muy finos, tal vez eran guantes hechos especialmente para Shigaraki, esto sonrojo a Izuku al penaar que usara esos guantes en él.

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas, a excepción de cuando Shigaraki despertó en el momento justo en que Izuku se levantaba al baño, cosa que enrojeció completamente al peliverde por verlo desnudo, Shigaraki solo río y con la vergüenza de Izuku, no lo dejo de ver hasta que entro al baño.

Tras unas llamadas un portal se abrió mientras Shigaraki reía, para Izuku era algo que movía un poco su corazoncito, aunque le extrañaba verlo por primera vez con un humor tan bueno, y risueño.

"¿P-por que ries Shigaraki?"

"... Bueno, nadie de aqui sabía que esta habitación se usó, tendrán una buena sorpresa"

"¿¡Qué!?" totalmente impactado iba a reclamar más, pero no logró decir más ya que el peliceniza lo jaló al portal.

Almorzaron juntos, vieron una pelicula que vieron en la nueva estantería que había puesto Himiko al lado de la smart tv, y cuando llegó la hora de entrenar...

"Tengo ganas de ganar"

"¿Eh? Que quieres decir.."

"Pelea conmigo, Izuku"

El rostro de Izuku estaba colorado a más no poder, e incluso, en ese instante recordo que también había dicho su nombre la noche anterior.

"¿Y bien?"

"De acuerdo, T-tomura"

"Hee..."

El enfrentamiento comenzó, Kurogiri insistió en que fuera un enfrentamiento para medir el físico y los reflejos, de modo que no usarían quirks para salvar el lugar de la destrucción.

Shigaraki lanzó un gancho izquierdo e Izuku lo detuvo a tiempo con su antebrazo desviándolo, al instante otro golpe a la boca del estomago que pudo desviar con el codo directo directo a la muñeca. Se dio lugar a una lucha de bloqueos y golpes, defensiva y ofensiva hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos lo que dio lugar a un más experimentado y tramposo Shigaraki para dar un puntapié al tobillo y un golpe directo al estómago.

"Fue un enfrentamiento deleitable, ¿No crees, Shigaraki Tomura?"

"... Es bastante fuerte"

"Tu también lo eres" Izuku con una sonrisa de tonto se acercó poco a poco hasta que fue interrumpido.

"¡Ese golpe me recordo a la paliza de ayer!"

"Callate loca" decía Dabi con una expresión bastante molesta e indicando que no hablara.

"Por cierto Kurogiri, ayer.."

"Shigaraki, todo fue como lo planeado aunque si que era testarudo, con solo decir unas palabras era todo un salvaje y los maldecía a todos, fue mejor que se quedara de ese lado, un villano así me causaría jaqueca"

"... ¿De quién hablan?"

"Ven un momento" tras eso Shigaraki salió del gimnasio dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

"Alguien estaba además de ti, Izuku... No te preocupes, el esta bien y si quieres más respuestas las tendrás en otro tiempo"

"Bueno... Me dejas con más preguntas que respuestas" el rostro de Izuku se convirtió en una mueca un poco divertida.

Shigaraki asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en su cama y palmeó su cama en señal de que Izuku se sentara.

"He estado pensando en la noche de ayer"

"Q-que c-cosas"

"No te pongas nervioso... En que lo evité"

"¿Evitar?"

Shigaraki movió una de sus manos para acariciar el mentón del tierno peliverde, se acercó suavemente mirando sus labios y susurró "Esto..." con lo cual beso delicadamente los labios del otro, por varios segundos que parecían eternos minutos. Tras separarse el rojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro del héroe y al ver esto, Shigaraki pensó que la compañía de Izuku era gratificante y que sería mejor tenerlo siempre junto a él.

Próximo Capitulo: se viene el drama(?

Creo que terminé el fic en 24 capítulos, estan planeados y eso :) creó que me quedo bastante bien .

PD: Me esta asustando que nadie lo comente , alguien sabe quién era el otro que tenían de rehén? Para mi es muy obvio, pero no se si las pequeñas pistas fueron suficientes para ustedes


	7. Capitulo 6

"¿Entonces ya estas preparado?" dijo Shigaraki con una expresión de deseo.

"Si... Ven" Izuku coloco su espalda en la cama y estiro sus brazos para que Shigaraki lo abrazara.

Shigaraki con un poco de duda cuidadosamente abrazó al pequeño y metió sus piernas entremedio de las suyas, al instante su pene rozó la entrada de Izuku y los dos se estremecieron.

"Y-ya no aguanto..." decía el peliverde agitado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, enterró su ser en el otro "¡A-aah!" Estaba extasiado, se sentía tan apretado y caliente, palpitaba una y otra vez tan fuertemente que éste también comenzó a palpitar. Los dos se llenaban y perdían en el éxtasis, el vaivén no paraba ni los gemidos tan eróticos de los dos tampoco.

"Mmm, ahhh~ e-esto se siente ta...n bien, Shiga..ahh!" el peliverde mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo cada roce del pene que tanto había deseado dentro suyo, dolía, si, pero eso le encantaba.

"Si q-que eres una pu...ta eh? H-ha.." Shigaraki no podía creer lo increíble que era el sexo con Izuku, en realidad, esta era su primera vez pues nunca le intereso algo tan banal e inutil para sus planes. Su cadera se contraía casi involuntariamente, el sudor caía de su cuerpo y sentía calores sumamente ardientes cada vez que su pene recorría ese maravilloso hueco.

"M..maas..." el sumiso imploraba, su otro lado salía a a luz con tanta excitación...

"¿M-más que?"

"¡M-mas fuerte! ¡Mucho más!"

Concediendo sus deseos, Shigaraki se sujeto de los hombros del lascivo y alzándose un poco comenzó a penetrarlo con fiereza haciendo que el choque de piel inundara la habitación.

"Aaah~ mm-Aaa!"

El líquido preseminal de Izuku salía sin detenerse, haciendo que su abdomen quedara conpletamente pegajoso y un poco se deslizará hacia su entrada. Ahora la habitación no solo estaba llena de sonidos huecos, tambien de mojados pues tanto el pene de Shigaraki como el ano de Izuku estaban sumamente lubricados y eso los encendía mucho más.

"Haah..E-esto es como una p-porno... Izuku" sus ojos se deleitaban con la vista de un héroe hecho un desastre y con una expresión tan ninfómana, Izuku había abierto los ojos pero estos miraban a arriba, logrando unos ojos blancos junto a su lengua afuera demostrando que ya no estaba en su sano juicio.

"M-aaahs, haa haa Shigaah~" Shigaraki con su calentura a mil, lo despedazo en la cama, le daba unas estocadas profundas y fuertes, dejandolo con un palpitante dolor en la zona pelvica, de pronto estas se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

"Tan b-bueno...!"

"S..sii ¡Aaah! Shigaraki yo..y-yaah~"

"Haa, Espera..." éste se abalanzó sobre el peliverde y mordió su hombro, con suma fiereza lo penetro rapidamente para acabar dentro de él "A-haah, g-ahh"

"Mmmm.. A-ahhh" Izuku se sentía en las nubes, se habían corrido juntos y su entrada palpitaba notablemente, miro a los ojos de Shigaraki quien desencajo los dientes de su hombro y vio pequeños hilos se sangre. Sus ojos se encontraron y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban más, hasta que Shigaraki lo jaló y lo coloco de lado para que quedará atrás de él.

"Q-que..?"

"...E-es hora de dormir"

Tras esas palabras se estiro para alcanzar el interruptor y apagar las luces, todo había terminado; Izuku se decepcionó del actuar de Shigaraki... pero Shigaraki enlazó su mano con la de Izuku y no la dejó ir en toda la noche. Ésto dejo al pequeño con una sensación de vacio, pero a la vez se sentía bien que sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas, tal vez... no se sentía tan vacio.

Había amanecido, Izuku tenía un molesto dolor en su brazo derecho, y al abrir lo ojos descubrió que Shigaraki tenía su mano, esto lo asusto y sorprendió a la vez, ya que no se le ocurre como pudo dormir tan bien sin fijarse si sus dedos podrían tocarlo en alguna ocasión; al final recordó que tenía esos guantes, y al mirarlos bien se veían muy finos, tal vez eran guantes hechos especialmente para Shigaraki, esto sonrojo a Izuku al penaar que usara esos guantes en él.

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas, a excepción de cuando Shigaraki despertó en el momento justo en que Izuku se levantaba al baño, cosa que enrojeció completamente al peliverde por verlo desnudo, Shigaraki solo río y con la vergüenza de Izuku, no lo dejo de ver hasta que entro al baño.

Tras unas llamadas un portal se abrió mientras Shigaraki reía, para Izuku era algo que movía un poco su corazoncito, aunque le extrañaba verlo por primera vez con un humor tan bueno, y risueño.

"¿P-por que ries Shigaraki?"

"... Bueno, nadie de aqui sabía que esta habitación se usó, tendrán una buena sorpresa"

"¿¡Qué!?" totalmente impactado iba a reclamar más, pero no logró decir más ya que el peliceniza lo jaló al portal.

Almorzaron juntos, vieron una pelicula que vieron en la nueva estantería que había puesto Himiko al lado de la smart tv, y cuando llegó la hora de entrenar...

"Tengo ganas de ganar"

"¿Eh? Que quieres decir.."

"Pelea conmigo, Izuku"

El rostro de Izuku estaba colorado a más no poder, e incluso, en ese instante recordo que también había dicho su nombre la noche anterior.

"¿Y bien?"

"De acuerdo, T-tomura"

"Hee..."

El enfrentamiento comenzó, Kurogiri insistió en que fuera un enfrentamiento para medir el físico y los reflejos, de modo que no usarían quirks para salvar el lugar de la destrucción.

Shigaraki lanzó un gancho izquierdo e Izuku lo detuvo a tiempo con su antebrazo desviándolo, al instante otro golpe a la boca del estomago que pudo desviar con el codo directo directo a la muñeca. Se dio lugar a una lucha de bloqueos y golpes, defensiva y ofensiva hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos lo que dio lugar a un más experimentado y tramposo Shigaraki para dar un puntapié al tobillo y un golpe directo al estómago.

"Fue un enfrentamiento deleitable, ¿No crees, Shigaraki Tomura?"

"... Es bastante fuerte"

"Tu también lo eres" Izuku con una sonrisa de tonto se acercó poco a poco hasta que fue interrumpido.

"¡Ese golpe me recordo a la paliza de ayer!"

"Callate loca" decía Dabi con una expresión bastante molesta e indicando que no hablara.

"Por cierto Kurogiri, ayer.."

"Shigaraki, todo fue como lo planeado aunque si que era testarudo, con solo decir unas palabras era todo un salvaje y los maldecía a todos, fue mejor que se quedara de ese lado, un villano así me causaría jaqueca"

"... ¿De quién hablan?"

"Ven un momento" tras eso Shigaraki salió del gimnasio dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

"Alguien estaba además de ti, Izuku... No te preocupes, el esta bien y si quieres más respuestas las tendrás en otro tiempo"

"Bueno... Me dejas con más preguntas que respuestas" el rostro de Izuku se convirtió en una mueca un poco divertida.

Shigaraki asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en su cama y palmeó su cama en señal de que Izuku se sentara.

"He estado pensando en la noche de ayer"

"Q-que c-cosas"

"No te pongas nervioso... En que lo evité"

"¿Evitar?"

Shigaraki movió una de sus manos para acariciar el mentón del tierno peliverde, se acercó suavemente mirando sus labios y susurró "Esto..." con lo cual beso delicadamente los labios del otro, por varios segundos que parecían eternos minutos. Tras separarse el rojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro del héroe y al ver esto, Shigaraki pensó que la compañía de Izuku era gratificante y que sería mejor tenerlo siempre junto a él.

Próximo Capitulo: se viene el drama(?

Creo que terminé el fic en 24 capítulos, estan planeados y eso :) creó que me quedo bastante bien .

PD: Me esta asustando que nadie lo comente , alguien sabe quién era el otro que tenían de rehén? Para mi es muy obvio, pero no se si las pequeñas pistas fueron suficientes para ustedes


	8. Capitulo 7

El día no podía ser mejor, tras ese maravilloso beso tanto Izuku como Tomura al verse se besaban una y otra vez. Besos castos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que a Tomura le venia la gana, muchos de ellos sumamente apasionados, y el día pronto llegaba a su fin.

"...Shigaraki Tomura, creo que debes controlar un poco tu deseo frente a otros" decía Kurogiri un poco cansado de la situación

"Me gusta ver su cara cuando lo beso, es agradable ¿No?" Shigaraki al terminar sus palabras sonrió de sobremanera espantando a los demás, incluso Dabi se sintió incomodo con una sonrisa así de parte de esa persona.

"N-no digas eso..." el peliverde sentía el rubor en su rostro, y su sonrisa le hacía doler el rostro, no podia tranquilizar sus expresiones faciales. Cada vez más su corazón se llenaba de Tomura.

"Vamos Izuku" sin querer seguir la conversación, su rostro se tornó rápidamente serio y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó que lo siguiera.

El peliceniza lo llevó hasta su habitación; al entrar notó varias cosas, un cambio de sabanas, una nueva mesita, alfombra, y un suave olor a naranja.

"¿Te gustan las naranjas?"

"Ja, eso es lo primero que preguntas. El olor de la naranja es agradable y aunque este en una de esas mierdas aromáticas nunca es tedioso ni con un olor sobrecargado, el sabor es bueno, quita sed... Pero no es que me guste o disguste"

"Respondes lo que digo con detalles y sin negarte..."

"No te sientas especial, soy esa clase de persona, directa y con datos necesarios, aunque me pregunten estupideces, en eso si eres especial o te moleria a golpes, para que no vuelvas a preguntar, Kurogiri es el adicto a las naranjas, compra de todas las frutas pero siempre deja las naranjas, dice que hay pocos cócteles con ellas, excusas" Shigaraki se sentó en su cama y miro al peliverde profundamente, comprendió de inmediato.

Izuku se sentó al lado de Tomura y juntaron sus labios, suavemente se tocaron para abrirse y dar paso a sus lenguas, al momento de tocarse se entumecieron y poco a poco sus lenguas se enrollaban con la otra,la saliva se juntaba y comenzaba a salir por la comisura de sus labios, el beso se torno apasionado y las manos de Izuku tomaban el rostro de Tomura, las lenguas salían de las cavidades y ahora peleaban con fervor mientras ambos miraban hipnotizados esa excitante lucha de sus lenguas. De pronto, Tomura lo volcó a la cama y siguió besándolo, ahora aspirando su lengua y presionando, haciendo que Izuku perdiera sus fuerzas y liberará pequeños jadeos, el peliceniza aprovechó y una de sus manos se deslizo debajo de su polera para pellizcar uno de sus pezones

"¡Ah!" Izuku tapó su boca con rapidez avergonzado.

"La vez anterior nos falto un poco de dolor ¿No crees?" los pellizcos ahora estaban en sus pezones y los gemidos adoloridos del pequeño se escuchaban ahogados y se dio cuenta que estos pellizcos lograron endurecer su miembro de la nada, y Tomura lo notó.

"Que tal si... Te preparas a ti mismo mientras te degusto ¿Mm?"

"E-eh, oh, e-esta bien..."

Se separaron un poco y los dos se desvestían llenados con la lujuria; Tomura no podía ocultar sus deseos carnales, ayer había disfrutado mucho las nuevas sensaciones y placeres que descubrió con Midoriya Izuku, pues el sabía muy bien que fue la primera vez de los dos, y le daba un sentimiento de propiedad sobre él.

Rápidamente y con una respiración agitada, separó las piernas de Izuku y lo miró expectante, éste se acomodo como pudo y con mucha vergüenza bajo sus dedos a su entrada, rozaba lentamente y entró uno de sus dedos, Tomura rápidamente llevó su mano hacia un vaivén en su miembro gracias a la excitante vista que tenia debajo de él.

"Aahh~" Izuku avergonzado de lo que veía en frente de él, cerró los ojos. Esto no paso desapercibido por el villano, quien enojado se abalanzó sobre el pequeño para ahorcarlo.

"Aagh u-uh M--mm" Izuku abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y siguió con su labor, notaba los ojos pervertidos de su amante al saber que le encantaban esas manos en su cuello apretando tan fuerte para que el propio Izuku supiera la ubicación exacta de todas sus venas.

El calor subía por todo su cuerpo, una vez más su juicio se nublaba y no era capaz de controlar sus propios dedos, deseosos de tocar su punto bueno y sentirse en el cielo. La mano desocupada de Izuku se restregaba en todo su rostro tratando de auto controlar y parar las lujuriosas expresiones que tenía en su cara, la respiración se entre cortaba cada vez más mientras su pene soltaba sin parar liquido preseminal.

Palpitaba fuertemente su entrada en busca de algo más grande y su mente deseaba estar al borde de la muerte por ahorcamiento para correrse y sentir unas de las experiencias más placenteras de la vida. Sin querer había aceptado totalmente su lado masoquista y lo quería llevar a otros niveles.

"Haaa, haaaa, ya no aguanto"

El pene de Tomura entró en el mojado hueco aún con los dedos de Izuku dentro, Izuku dio un largo gemido de placer que se oyó casi como un susurro desgarrador, nuestro peliceniza hacia un buen trabajo limitando su respiración. Las paredes le otorgaban un gran placer al miembro viril erecto de Tomura, sus caderas comenzaron a moverme más rápido y fuerte para el disfrute de ambos. Izuku estaba apunto de correrse con tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, su ano en respuesta apretaba fuertemente dándole un maravilloso dolor que lo carcomía, y que su pareja sentía al punto de tiritar de excitación. Ninguno de los dos quería acabar tan rápido, así que Tomura aflojo el agarre del cuello de Izuku.

"Mm-mejor que ayer..."

"Estas tan caliente y apretado Izuku, tienes que tener cuidado o no podrás caminar ni un solo día"

La lengua de Tomura degustó la suave mejilla de Izuku para pasar a sus labios y juguetear con sus lenguas, el juego era un poco desordenado, estaban tan excitados que parecían animales lamiéndose dentro de sus bocas. Y el vaivén no se hizo esperar, duro, fuerte y muy sonoro, llenaba sus entrañas hasta el punto de explotar.

"Ahhh ,nm Aaanh, T-Tomu! Aaah~"

"I-Izu.. Ya me v..."

"Dentro... ¡M-me gusta! ¡Me gustas! ¡T-tan sexy!"

Ambos se habían corrido, desplomado en la cama, y uno de ellos cayó dormido mientras el otro seguía pensando en esas ultimas palabras.

El día había llegado y Tomura se había levantado de buen humor, se pegaba a Izuku como si siempre hubieran estado unidos, aunque debemos recordar que Tomura no tenía un aire amoroso, siempre se sentía que sus expresiones eran extrañas y ahora obsesivas con una sonrisa inquietante...

"Izuku, ¿Ya has decidido?"

"E-eh, sobre que...?"

"Te unirás a la liga de villanos, o no"

"... Mi respuesta es la misma, no lo har- ¡Agh!" las manos tomaron su cuello y lo subieron arrastrándolo por la pared, una mirada furiosa que lo llenaba de miedo lo recorría de pies a cabeza

"¿¡Que mierda!? Ayer gritabas tu adicción a mi y ahora rechazas mi oferta... Bien, te trataré como el rehén que eres"

"Tu.. Agh-no sientes ..nada.. P-por mi, porque debería.."

"¡Disfruto el sexo contigo!"

"Pero yo.."

"¿Que? ¿No disfrutas? Ja, lo disfrutas más que yo Izuku, y para que volver si todos sabrán que los traicionaste..." con una expresión de molestia soltó al peliverde para que chocará fuerte con el suelo.

"Haaa... Se que sientes algo aunque sea pequeño" Tomura miraba extrañado las estúpidas palabras que él decía "Sonreiste, de verdad esa vez... Ayer tu disfrutabas mi compañía, no es solo sexo, es-"

"¡¡¡Callate!!!"

Una patada en el rostro desató la furia de Shigaraki Tomura, ¿Quien se creía para especular sobre sus sentimientos? El no tenia algo tan inútil, su único deber es seguir a sensei, ¿De que sirve amar si después todo se esfuma? En el pasado sufrió por amar, nadie caía dos veces, sobre todo él. Sabe perfectamente que en su camino no existen los sentimientos de ningún tipo, así es, su mente se ha aclarado.

"Kurogiri, llama a Toga"

"Shigaraki, pero ella esta..."

"¡Llamala! Que inventé alguna mierda para venir"

"T-tomura, tu no suprimas-"

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" su mano se abalanzó unos segundos a su brazo, destrozando varias capas de piel y lastimando la carne

"¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!"

"No me llames por mi nombre, Deku"

Algo se estrujaba dentro de él, dolía, quemaba, lo había llamado por su nombre de héroe, pero la forma en que lo dijo... Se sentía nucho peor que el odio cargado que expresaba su amigo de infancia

"Ooh, lloras eh.." con dos de sus dedos levantaba un poco mi polera y me miraba profundamente "...dolor de estómago, quirk parálisis del tiempo, inventa algo" de pronto me lanzó y pude ver como este villano arrugaba el entrecejo y sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero ¿Por que tanto afán en negar lo que estaba creciendo? ¿Por qué escapar de algo que podía crear un nuevo futuro? ¿Por que todo se lo come la oscuridad cósmica y al golpearme contra el suelo siento el verde pasto y mi vista apunta al claro cielo?...

¿Por que no puedo dejar de llorar?


	9. Capitulo 8

"Tomura..."

En el suelo, Midoriya Izuku aún procesaba lo que acababa de pasar; sentado mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada se perdía y se deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas que brotaban cada vez más seguido, quejidos casi inaudibles ahora eran tristes sollozos y su corazón se oprimía con gran fuerza

"No c-comprendo, Tomura... Porque lloro tanto por ti...?"

Tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas, restregaba mis manos por ojos y mejillas inutilmente, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y bañar mi rostro. Cansado, adolorido miré alrededor, a unos metros se encontraba la entrada a U.A.

No puedo entrar en este estado, pero tampoco puedo pasear por ahí, solo me queda inventar algo pero que-

"¡Deku-kun!"

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Urakara, se veía agitada y preocupada y yo solo me abalancé sobre ella, estaba feliz de verla, y quería que alguien me consolara.

"¡Urakara!" con rapidez la abracé y la estreche entre mis brazos "Y-yo.. Lo siento.. N-no quise hic, uuuuugh, ugh-uuh..."

"¿¡D-deku!? ¡Que te pasó! De la nada corriste fuera del salón agarrando con fuerza tu estómago y ahora estas aqui con otras ropas y en este estado... ¡¿Acaso fue un villano?!"

¿Eh? ¿Que yo estaba en el salón? ¡Pero si estuve varios dias con Shigaraki! No es posible, a menos que... ¡Himiko Toga! Claro, ella pidió mi sangre para infiltrarse antes de que me llevarán con Shigaraki...

"F-fue todo tan rápido... Pero si, me ataco un villano y yo, digo, gracias por dejarte abrazarte, me dolía bastante ummm, el estómago y me reconfortaste"

"¿Te duele?" Urakara nos separo y hablaba con gran preocupación en su rostro "..Deku, debo llevarte con la enfermera"

"Si, gracias... Creó que es un efecto secundario del quirk"

Comenzamos a caminar mientras mis mejillas se secaban, me sentía calmado y seguro al entrar a U.A. junto a Urakara, pero esta sensación duro la nada misma al ver a All Might frente a mi, todos mis errores me bañaron fríamente.

"A-All Might..." mi rostro no podía ocultarlo, estaba palido y con una expresión llena de miedo.

"¿¡Joven Midoriya!?"

Sentía como el corría a mi y me sujetaba de los hombros, Urakara zamarreaba mi brazo derecho mientras yo pensaba en que habia hecho, cielos... De verdad, que he hecho; me deje secuestrar para tener sexo con Shigaraki, no había nada noble en eso ¡No hay nada heroico en eso! Solo contente mis deseos sexuales con la edad de 15 años ¡Soy joven! ¿Como es que siquiera tengo tal deseo sexual? ¿Las hormonas? Aah, pero nunca creí que yo pudiera caer en eso, pensaba que mi meta de ser héroe era lo unico y central en mi mente.

"¡Deku!"

Volví a reaccionar, estaba en la entrada de la enfermería y a pasos de mí se encontraba Kacchan con una mirada muy filosa y su típica expresión de fastidio.

"¡Bakugou-kun! Ahora vas a clases ¿no?"

"¿¡Aaaaah!? Y que te importa a ti cara redonda... Tsk, después del maldito chequeo"

"Y-ya veo, es bueno verte bien"

"Joven Bakugou es muy resistente"

"...Oi Deku, ¡Deku!" Bakugou chispeaba sus dedos frente a mi rostro en un intento de que reaccionara y dijera algo, estaba atento de la situación pero, ¿Que diría? No se porque Kacchan esta en la enfermería, cualquier palabra que diga puede delatarme de mi ausencia estos días...

"...E-estas bien...?"

"¿Jaa? Claro que lo estoy nerd, esos villanos son una mierda pero lo único que hacían era parlotear y parlotear estupideces"

¿Eh? Entonces el era el otro secuestrado; pensar que Kacchan estuvo tan cerca de mi... Uugh tal vez escuchó...

"¡Auuch! q-que...?"

"¿¡Que te pasa nerd!? No haces más que andar en las nubes, ni siquiera escuchó tus molestos murmullos ¿¡Acaso te comieron la lengua!?" después de un golpe en mi cabeza, Kacchan estaba bastante enojado por no prestarle atención.

"Joven Bakugou, Midoriya ha sido víctima de un villano, esta un poco aturdido"

La cara de Bakugou se mostraba más enojado por la interrupción de información obvia mientras Urakara me sentaba en la camilla y Shuzenji-sensei me atendía

"Midoriya Izuku, veo que controlas mejor tu quirk ya que no veo a simple vista alguna herida grave"

"Ah, gracias"

"Bien, veamos" la enfermera se acomodaba sus lentes y me besó, siempre es extraño esto...

"N-no tengo ni una herida importante... M-me duele un poco el estómago y el brazo pero eeeh, el villano no q-queria luchar es más como si... Ganará tiempo...?" mis manos tiritaban y mantenía la mirada al suelo, me era difícil pensar en una situación para ocultar los sucesos con Shigaraki.

"Comprendo, te haré un chequeo e iras donde el director, All Might contacta con la policía"

Luego del chequeo de Recovery Girl (que no tuvo otro beso de por medio) en el cuál vendó mi brazo y me dio una dulce paleta, All Might me guió a la oficina del director mientras Urakara y Kacchan se iban del lugar. El director Nezu decidió suspender las clases por hoy por protocolos de seguridad, como el suceso comenzó dentro de U.A. se llamó a un grupo de héroes para vigilar y se les ordeno a los alumnos hacer grupos estratégicos para dirigirse a casa.

El director Nezu no hizo ninguna pregunta hasta que la policía llegara al lugar.

"Bien Midoriya Izuku, necesitamos que nos cuentes con muchos detalles el incidente" decía el detective Tsukauchi junto con otros tres oficiales acompañantes, Aizawa-sensei y Recovery Girl también estaban en la sala.

"...me comenzó a doler muy fuerte el estomago, e-era como si lo jalarán, pero sentía que era en una dirección... Corrí fuera de U.A. hasta la entrada y me encontré con un villano, tenía la cara tapada... Me dio unos golpes, eeeh, no, no, los esquive..." los nervios comenzaban a subir y no podía mantener mi concentración en crear esta historia, mi cuerpo temblaba notoriamente

"Midoriya-kun, no tengas miedo, por tus ropas podemos ver claramente que paso un tiempo, pero eso es imposible, cuentanos por favor"

"T-tenía un quirk del tiempo... Cuando escapaba de el me di cuenta que el tiempo estaba detenido, c-comenzo a decirme que me uniera a la liga de villanos, era insistente, demandante, no me dejaba solo..." mi rostro se había sumido en un estado pensativo, Tomura solo quería que estuviera en la liga, no le importaba yo, no le importaba nada más que la liga; pero el dijo que se encargaría de mi si me unía...

"E-ee-eeh, yo..." reaccioné al mirar a los demás, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Primero en la interrogación del centro comercial omiti que yo había contestado las preguntas de Tomura, lo hice parecer como si el solo hubiera hecho un monólogo. ¿Y pasé de eso a inventar completamente un suceso? ¿Que clase de héroe soy?

"Midoriya, mi chico ¿Hay algo que complique que nos cuentes?"

"...No recuerdo" una inhalación ahogada se escuchó por parte de los presentes "Yo... Ni siquiera recuerdo bien estos días, lo más claro es el ataque del campamento, lo ultimo que recuerdo es correr a través del bosque. L-la pelea con el villano son imagenes ¡No recuerdo nada fluido! Jaja...ja" comencé a llorar, ya no sabía que inventar, me iban a descubrir, All Might iba a descubrir que lo decepcioné, todos lo harán, ya no puedo ser un héroe...

"Cuál es la última 'imagen' que recuerdas" ante todo esto, el detective seguía interrogándome tranquilamente

"..." limpiaba mis lagrimas y pensaba mis palabras "...C-correr, el villano se alejó y quería salir de ese quirk, a-aun tenía el uniforme U.A."

"Comprendo"

Tras esto Recovery Girl me llevó a la camilla de la enfermería para descansar. Los demás comenzaron a discutir sobre un quirk borra memorias, el cual piensan que es el mismo que me atacó en el campamento luego de que me encontrarán diciendo que no recordaba y tuviera un comportamiento inusual a mi personalidad de siempre, posiblemente gracias a la desorientación del quirk. Tambien un posible reencuentro con Shigaraki por la forma de mi herida en el brazo, eso ultimo que escuché me estremeció.

"Omitir, mentir, decepcionar... " fueron mis ultimas palabras dichas en un susurro, antes de que quedará dormido con tanto estrés sobre mi espalda, con seguridad puedo decir que desde ese momento, me cuestione si debería ser siguiendo un héroe.

Hola a todos~

Perdón por la demora, bloqueo de escritor...

En este y el proximo capitulo, veremos las dudas que azotan a nuestro pequeño verdecito; es toda una transición para decidir que hará de ahora en adelante, poner todo en orden... Blablabla

Bueno, espero que sigan apoyandome, realmente no abandonaré este fic, y para mis fieles seguidoras ¡Gracias por esperar!

Cualquier error ortográfico, por favor comentenlo


	10. Capitulo 9

Me habían dado un día para descansar, en realidad era una semana pero gracias a que mis heridas eran muy leves estuvieron de acuerdo a disminuir el descanso por mi petición.

Hoy regresaba a clases, estaba nervioso y con mucha tristeza, tenía miedo de que notarán mi ánimo y comenzarán a preguntarme... Y eso no podía aguantarlo, con sólo la mención de esos dias siento una gran opresión en el pecho; a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño, lo que habiamos hecho aunque fuera solo lujuria no podía evitar vincularlo con sentimientos de amor, yo era muy pequeño para hacer ese tipo de cosas y no sentir nada.

"¡Deku-kun!"

"Ah, hola Urakara"

"¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡Deberias estar descansando!"

"No quería estar tanto tiempo en reposo, asi que solo pedí una reducción" No quería estar solo.

"¡Ooh! ¡Igual a mi bro!" Kirishima se unió a la conversación mientras caminaba a mi puesto.

"Bakugou-kun tampoco quiso una semana de reposo, kero"

"¿¡Por qué hablan de mí como si no estuviera aquí imbéciles!?"

"¡Ah! Pero debes admitir que tu rescate fue increíble Bakugou!"

"¡¡Callate pelos de punta!!"

Mientras esos dos seguían su típica relación, Urakara se acercó más a mí.

"¡Lo de Bakugou fue increíble! ¿No es así?"

"¿Eh? Aaah... si"

"Que los 5 héroes fueran a su rescate debe ser muy alentador, kero" Asui-chan también se acercó

"¡Tienes razón Asui! Realmente me motivaría algo como eso"

"Aaah, pero me hubiera gustado haber ayudado a mi bro en su rescate..." Kirishima se había vuelto a meter en la conversación. Un aire un poco deprimente lleno la sala.

"Aah, vamos, sabíamos que nos meteriamos en poblemas si ibamos a ayudar a Bakugou"

"...A-al final, todo salió bien" hablé por fin y todos dieron una pequeña sonrisa aunque con un pequeño deseo de haber podido ayudar.

"¡Dejen de hablar mierda! ¡Yo perfectamente podría haber escapado solo!"

Un gran golpe al escritorio del frente, era Aizawa-sensei "A sus lugares".

Gracias a la conversación de esta mañana, pude averiguar un poco sobre el rescate de Bakugou, explore en paginas de noticias y efectivamente se llevó a cabo una gran operación de rescate con los 5 grandes héroes. Memorizé un poco de la información pues no quería que descubrieran que no recordaba nada, me había salvado esta mañana y me hacía sentir un poco mal, ya comenzaba a saber como mentir, engañar. La presencia de Tomura carcomía mis entrañas y no sabía como detenerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de haberme enamorado de un villano como él y no sintiera culpa alguna.

¿Pero era amor? Desde ese encuentro en el centro comercial mis pensamientos giraban en torno a las manos de Tomura en mi cuello; de alguna forma esa amenaza se había vuelto un poco, lasciva. Los dos terminamos haciendo algo totalmente ajeno a lo que él profesaba ese día. El erotismo no faltaba en nuestra relación pero no voy a mentir que el ultimo día la única palabra que nos podía describir era "melosos".

Pero estaba mal, muy mal. Shigaraki Tomura era un villano y no cualquier villano, era el lider de la liga de villanos. Yo era el próximo símbolo de paz, el sucesor de All Might, no podíamos ser más opuestos. Si lo que sentía se desarrollaba y comenzaba a enamorarme de Tomura, sería un amor prohibido y sobretodo imposible puesto que él nunca estaría conmigo... independiente de que sabía que había algo extraño de describir entre nosotros, él nunca lo aceptaría.

"¡Midoriya es All Might!"

Un grito inesperado se oyó detras de mi puerta, alarmado abrí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y quien se encontraba detrás era Kirishima que comenzó a explicar las noticias que hablaban sobre All Might luchando contra un desconocido villano de gran fuerza, habían escuchado que su nombre era "All for One".

No perdimos tiempo y junto a mis amigos y el grupo de amigos de Kacchan fuimos lo mas cerca que pudimos al lugar de los hechos. Varias construcciones estaban destruidas y no sólo estaba All Might, estaban los top 5 de héroes, varios héroes en grupo ayudando en segundo plano junto con brigadas policiales.

Según las noticias estaban siguiendo pistas sobre el secuestro de Kacchan y del supuesto villano que me atacó para lograr llegar al sector donde se escondían los villanos, antes de que se dieran cuenta habían sido emboscados por la Liga de villanos liderado por un hombre de extraña y perturbadora apariencia. Esto me ponía sumamente nervioso, las posibilidades de encontrarme con Tomura eran altísimas y mi corazón no estaba preparado.

Pero hablé demás, al instante en que giré mi cabeza, lo vi a él. Tan decidido y serio como siempre, su rostro sin manos mostraba una mirada rojiza concentrada hacia el cielo, perdiendose en sus pensamientos mientras su cabello grisáceo con un tenue color celeste se movía junto la brisa que recorría el campo de batalla, vestía una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un estilo profundo y que se llevaba toda mi atención.

Mi corazón latía hasta salir de mi pecho.

Y en el momento en que no podía latir más, su mirada bajo y como si el destino lo quisiera... nuestras miradas se conectaron, un suspiro ahogado salió de mí.

Su mirada al conectarse mostró un gran asombro en cada facción de su rostro. Luego, una cálida sonrisa dedicada sólo a mi y se fue lentamente dándome la espalda.

Incluso después de no verlo, mi ojos no despegaba la vista hacia esa dirección, estaba embelesado por su sonrisa, mi corazón se sentía calientito pues había despejado toda duda de mi y olvidado la horrible situación entre nosotros, yo sabíaque todo fue un ataque por no comprender sus sentimientos, pero sabía que esa sonrisa me daba esperanza.

Hasta que sonó una gran explosión y volví a la realidad, All Might estaba públicamente en su forma normal gravemente herido a tal punto que con solo mirarlo sabía que debía sucederlo, sabia que era la ultima batalla del simbolo de la paz; a unos metros estaba All for One 'derrotado' y rodeado de varios héroes y policias. Comencé a llorar, me acerqué lentamente y sollocé ¿Vine por All Might no? ¿Fue todo una excusa para ver a Tomura?

¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO?

¡Realmente siento la gran demora! tengo varios capítulos hechos pero mi bloqueo de escritor me hace sentir que son tan... aburridos, no hay una trama intensa o bien narrada... por eso me demore tanto aunque había dicho que sacaría algunos capitulos hace semanas perdón


End file.
